ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Silvergon
Silvergon (シルバゴン - Sirubagon), or sometimes spelled as Silvagon is a fictional kaiju that first appeared in Ultraman Tiga. He appeared in Episode 26. Silvergon is similar to 'Red King. Subtitle: ''Superhuman Strength Monster (剛力怪獣 Gouriki Kaijū). Ultraman Tiga Powers/Weapons *Super Strength: Unlike most monsters, Silvergon's strength is powerful enough to shatter dimensions, as well as kill other monsters. This strength is also powerful enough for Tiga's power mode to have difficulty in battle. Weakness Silvergon's eyesight is so bad that by simply standing still, one can outmanuver him with ease. History Silvergon was a monster that dwelled within another dimension known as "The Rainbow Underworld," an alternate dimension where he reigned supreme. Upon noticing a family of humans that wandered into his domain, Silvergon gave chase but luckily for them, Silvergon's poor eyesight caused him to overlook his prey and he turned away. Once GUTS arrived to investigate the Rainbow Underworld, they were attacked by another monster that lived with the dimension, Gagi. Gagi attacked the family trapped inside his barrier dome, but Silvergon soon arrived and attacked Gagi himself, breaking through Gagi's barrier. Silvergon overpowered Gagi with ease, shrugging off nearly all of his attacks and even tearing off one of Gagi's whips until finally, Silvergon killed Gagi by mauling at his throat. Silvergon then turned his attention to GUTS and the family he encountered before and attacked them both. Daigo transformed into Ultraman Tiga and distracted Silvergon from his attention on GUYS. Silvergon’s strength gave Tiga great difficulty in competing against the powerful monster, both his own physical strength was outmatched and even the Zepellion Beam (while managing to topple Silvergon to the ground) were both shook off by the beast. Tiga then changed to Power Mode, but even then Power Mode couldn’t even overpower Silvergon’s strength and he was tossed around by the monster. Suddenly, GUTS alerted Tiga of Silvergon’s weakness: His poor eyesight. Tiga used this advantage to tease Silvergon who became frustrated, but finally Tiga managed to piledrive Silvergon into the ground, trapping the behemoth so he couldn't escape. Tiga flew high into the sky and flew back down on Silvergon at incredible speed, turning his body into energy, and rammed straight threw Silvergon, killing him in a huge explosion. The Rainbow Underworld then disappeared into nothingness. Trivia *Due to Silvergon's name and appearance, Goldras's existance was to mirror that of Silvergon by being a monster element made fo gold, whereas Silvergon was made fo Silver. *Silvergon was created from a modifyed Sealizar suit. *Silvergon is the only monster that tries to imitate an Ultra's abilities. Ultraman Dyna Silvergon reappeared in Episode 16 of Ultraman Dyna as '''Clone Silvergon. Stats Silvergon was cloned 10 years later by a scientists, along with Sildron. Clone Silvergon was made as a test item for the scientist's self-made monster: Neosaurus. But first, he was tested against Clone Sildron, in order to test his power. With his improved eye sight, Silvergon fought ferociously with Sildron. After throughly killing Sildron, Super GUTS attacked Clone Silvergon and suceeded in making him half blind. Later,Neosaurus will fight against Clone Silvergon and destroys him succesfully by firing energy beam to second Silvergon. Super 8 Ultra Brothers Silvergon reappeared in the movie Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers as King Silvergon. After transforming Ultraman Mebius into a bronze statue, Super Alien Hipporito’s unleashed King Silvergon and King Goldras to attack Japan. The duo seemed indestructible, even when the air force launched an attack that was futile to their strength, and their rampage continued into the night. Super Alien Hipporit joined them in the rampage until Ultraman Tiga arrived to stop them. Tiga was able to handle both King Monsters until their master joined in the attack, and Tiga was overpowered by the Trio. Dyna and Gaia soon joined the battle, again evened the odds for Tiga. Dyna battled King Silvergon by himself, and eventually the monster was destroyed by the Sogent Ray. *In this film, King Silvergon possesses the ability to spit blue fireballs, an ability he never used before. *During the film's climax, King Silvergon's head and arms formed one-half of the Giga Chimera's main heads and arms. Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie King Silvergon reappeared in the movie Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. as one of Ultraman Belial's 100 Monster Army. King Silvergon was one of Ultraseven's last kill as Ultraman Belial sends both him and King Goldras to kill Ultraseven, but Ultraseven kills them both with the Eye Slugger before dying himself. *The King Silvergon Suit from Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers was reused for Silvergon's appearance in the film. Gallery Silvagon.jpg File:Silvegon2.jpg|Clone Silvergon vs Neosaurus File:Silvegon3.jpg Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Tiga Kaiju Category:Ultraman Dyna Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Super 8 ultra brothers ultra kaiju Category:Super 8 ultra brothers monster kaiju Category:Super 8 ultra brothers monsters kaiju